


You're all I taste at night inside of my mouth

by pigalle



Series: You're in my veins [2]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, M/M, Sequel, set sometime after the third episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: “Philip?” Helen asked behind him, a chair scraping against the floor as she stood up. “What was that?”Philip stared out at the empty lawn before he could get himself to move. This was all wrong. He moved to the kitchen table, but even though Gabe and Helen was looking at him, trying to encourage him, he couldn't speak. He’d screwed up, and now Lukas didn’t trust him anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because [StarKid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SkarKid/pseuds/SkarKid) wanted a sequel. I hope it's the happy ending that you wanted, I tried.
> 
> Third Philkas fic in as many days. That's pretty good job from me. I hope you'll enjoy.
> 
> Title from _In my viens_ by Andrew Belle.

“Philip?” Helen asked behind him, a chair scraping against the floor as she stood up. “What was that?”

Philip stared out at the empty lawn before he could get himself to move. This was all wrong. He moved to the kitchen table, but even though Gabe and Helen was looking at him, trying to encourage him, he couldn't speak. He’d screwed up, and now Lukas didn’t trust him anymore.

“Philip?” Helen asked again when he’d managed to eat half a sandwich. “What happened?”

“I told him you wouldn’t get back until the afternoon.” His voice was practically a squeak, he’d be surprised if they heard him.

“But why did it make him bail?”

“He’s not supposed to be that guy,” Philip practically spat. He hated how the words tasted in his mouth, how they made him feel. He was nothing more than Lukas’ bitch, no matter how hard he tried to tell himself differently.

Nobody said anything to that, until Philip couldn’t stand the silence anymore. “He’s not— He doesn’t want anyone to know. That’s why he freaked out. I’d promise that—”

He put his sandwich down before he could begin feel sick. He hated having to say the words, having to admit that he was just a dirty little secret. “I like him and he doesn’t even want to be seen with me. I guess he’s afraid someone will figure out he’s into me.”

“My lips are sealed,” Helen said with a motion as if locking her lips.

Philip looked over at Gabe who seemed to startle and realise he should say something too. “I won’t say anything.”

When he got back up to his room, the first thing he did was check his phone. He had no messages, but he quickly typed one out to Lukas.

**From: Philip** _I explained to them, they won’t tell anyone._

Then he sat down and waited, staring down at the screen. He still had a tiny shred of hope that Lukas would see sense as soon as he’d had time to calm down. It took almost ten minutes before the reply came.

**From: Lukas** _Fuck off!_

~~~~~

He saw Lukas in school — it would be hard not to — but he refused to even look at Philip. He could only look at Lukas and hope he would turn to him, didn’t dare make a repeat of the day after the cabin.

He tried sending more texts, too, but they all went unanswered.

Helen and Gabe tried talking to him, but he just turned them away and went to his room. They wouldn’t be able to do anything either way. Lukas wouldn’t change his mind, Philip was sure. Definitely not by Helen and Gabe talking to Philip.

He couldn’t stop looking at his phone, hoping, as the days passed, turned into a week. There was no answer.

~~~~~

He thought he imagined the sound of Lukas bike. But when he looked outside he was there, about to take his helmet off. Philip was out of his room and running down the stairs only a moment later. When he reached the door Helen had approached Lukas and was talking to him.

Philip had just opened the door when he heard Helen say, “Alright, tell him I’ll be there soon.”

Lukas only glanced up towards Philip before he put his helmet back on and sped away from the house.

~~~~~

The week turned into two weeks. Philip didn’t hear anything from Lukas, could barely get him to look at him. He saw him in town one day, with his father. Lukas looked at him, his face stone cold, and then turned away, pretending like he hadn’t seen Philip.

~~~~~

Two weeks became three weeks. Philip noticed how Helen and Gabe grew more and more concerned, but he didn’t acknowledge it. They couldn’t change anything, and apparently neither could Philip.

He stopped checking his phone, finally giving up hope.

~~~~~

After three weeks had become four he could hear Lukas bike outside the house again, but this time he didn’t even bother getting up to check if it really was him. It didn’t matter either way. Lukas wasn’t interested in talking to him.

Maybe a few minutes later, Philip wasn’t sure, Helen came to his door, peering inside.

“Hey,” she said, but he only nodded at her. “Are you coming down?” she continued.

He shook his head. There was no use, now was it? It would just disappoint him.

“He’s waiting for you, you know.”

He doubted it, he really did. Maybe Helen had forced Lukas to wait so she could lure Philip down, force them to talk.

“C’mon, let's go down,” she tried again, but he only turned away from her. “Philip.”

He forced himself to look up at her stern voice, and saw Gabe standing behind her. He was looking pleadingly at Philip, and something about the look he couldn’t resist. With a sigh — to show how little he actually wanted to do this — he stood up and followed them down. They didn’t, however, follow him out to Lukas.

Lukas was standing in the driveway next to his bike, his helmet in his hand, looking lost. For one fleeting moment philip could almost believe that Helen had told the truth when she said Lukas wanted to talk to him.

Philip stopped a few feet from Lukas, not wanting to step closer. He didn’t say anything, and neither did Lukas. The silence stretched on until Philip couldn’t take it anymore.

“What do you want?”

“I told dad,” Lukas mumbled, finally looking up from the ground. “About you, I mean.”

Philip was too surprised to know what to do, what to say.

“It was three weeks ago, but…” Lukas glanced up at Philip’s face before looking away again. “I didn’t know how to approach you. I’m sorry. About, you know, that morning. I freaked out, didn’t know what to do. So I fled, and I’m sorry.” He took a step closer to Philip, and Philip let him. “I’m sorry I said I don’t trust you. It’s not true, I do trust you.”

Lukas reached out with his hand and Philip stepped closer. Lukas did sound sincere, like he really meant every word he said. And Philip wanted to believe him, he really did. Lukas put his hand around the back of Philip’s neck and pulled him in closer. Philip couldn’t help but let his eyes fall shut against the feel of Lukas’ soft lips on his own.

Maybe it wasn’t so bad that things changed. Maybe plans breaking didn’t have to be a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: [jennypigalle](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com) and [pigalleonwattpad](http://pigalleonwattpad.tumblr.com).


End file.
